I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of signal cable connector, particularly to a structure of round ribbon cable connector that is connected to the round ribbon cable connecting the hard disk and the computer's main board. The present invention provides separate structures of wire block and ground block to facilitate the assembly and optimize the yield.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The signal cable of the prior art, which is utilized to connect the hard disk and the computer's main board, is a ribbon cable with many conducting wires running parallel to each other on the same flat plane. As a result the ribbon cable is wide, flat and oriented in such a way that can hardly be sharply twisted for connection. Also, more space is required to accommodate the excess of ribbon cable. To have less bulky cable and even greater airflow, the round ribbon cable, which is more manageable and far easier to install than the ribbon cable of the prior art, is introduced.
However, the round ribbon cable of the prior art as shown in FIG. 5 may be brought nearer to perfection with an innovative connector. The structure of round ribbon cable connector mainly comprises an enclosure51, a circuit board52 and a wire strand53. Wherein the conducting wires531 of the wire strand53 including ground wires and signal wires are all gathered to be directly soldered at one end on face and back surfaces of the circuit board52. After soldering, an enclosure51 is injection molded on connection portion of said wire strand53 and circuit board52. Generally, the ribbon cable of the prior art comprises at least 26 pins, which are to be soldered on a circuit board52 of very compacted dimensions. As a result those pins must be closely crowded together on the circuit board52. No doubt, solder of many tiny pins on a compact surface that easily causes short circuit is quite a challenge. In addition, while the wire strand 53 is connected to the circuit board52, the conducting wires cannot be well affixed that would cause stiff challenge in wire stripping, soldering and wire connection. Consequently, it is hard to advantage the yield. Furthermore, the enclosure51, which is directly injection molded on connection portion of the wire strand53 and the circuit board52, cannot be demounted for repair and replacement when the round ribbon cable is subject to defect. Under the circumstances, no other choice but to scrap the round ribbon cable subject to defect, resulting in excessive expenditure.